1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multimatrix drive liquid crystal display device which is driven by a time-division driving method and provides high-quality pictures.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the liquid crystal display device is constructed by injecting a liquid crystal between an upper substrate having a signal electrode and a lower substrate having a scanning electrode.
FIG. 1 is a partially enlarged view of a conventional simple matrix type liquid crystal display device. In this figure, x and y denote signal electrodes and scanning electrodes, respectively. FIG. 2 is a partially enlarged view of a conventional double matrix type liquid crystal display device. In FIG. 2, 21x and 22x denote signal electrodes and 2y denotes scanning electrodes. Overlapping parts of signal electrodes 21x and 22x with the scanning electrodes 2y form picture elements 2a and 2b arranged in a vertical direction. As compared with the liquid crystal display device shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display device shown in FIG. 2 has a double duty ratio when the number of vertical picture elements is the same.
In order to increase a duty ratio twice as high as that of the double matrix type, as shown in FIG. 3, a quadruplex matrix type liquid crystal display device has been proposed. 31x, 32x, 33x and 34x are signal electrodes respectively, 3y is scanning electrodes, and 3a, 3b, 3c and 3d are picture elements in FIG. 3, connections 31t, 32t, 33t and 34t (vertical leads) between the picture elements which form signal electrodes, triple compared with those of the double matrix type of FIG. 2. As a result, when patterning the signal electrodes, breaking of wire and leaks are apt to take place to decrease the yield considerably. Furthermore, the non-picture area increases, so that the ratio of the total area of picture elements to the entire liquid crystal display surface remarkably decreases. This ratio is hereinafter called an "aperture ratio". As a result, the picture images roughen and the picture quality markedly deteriorates.